Bull's Eye
by Eleanor Rigby 000
Summary: AU. Nejiten. Ino challenges Hyuuga Neji, an upperclassman, to make the tomboy and laughingstock, Tenten, fall in love with him in a week, much to his displeasure. Will he be able to make her fall for him in 7 days? Better yet will he fall for her instead?
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently I don't.

---

Iruka's eyes widened. "Amazing, Tenten. Perfect again, as usual." Wondering, he is, on how a kunoichi would surpass the geniuses like Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke when it comes to sparring and hitting the target a bull's eye. She always had the perfect scores, but it never failed to amaze him. "You may take your break now."

_Neji got three misses, Sasuke got five.. Shino missed one.. Naruto got one hit.. Shikamaru didn't take the test.. Chouji got seven misses.. Sakura got two hits.. Ino missed one.. Hinata got seven misses.. while Tenten got everything—ten out of ten._

Tenten reluctantly walked away, prepared to take her break. Though from not very far away, she could hear the laughter of the boys who she didn't mind minding. 'They're just jealous coz I get high grades' she'd think. The boys would go as far away as they can from her, so that they'd be able to laugh at her, and that they'd be able to run away when she hears. The boys, generically, but specifically they are Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji. Naruto and Sasuke don't mind them so much, and Naruto talks to her. He's a kind guy. While Sasuke is hostile to everyone, she supposes. Maybe except for Naruto, utterly his only friend.

"Uhm.. Tenten-san?"

Tenten turned around. "Yes?"

"Uhm.."

Surprisingly, the Hyuuga lass was standing there. "Hinata-san? What can I do for you?"

"Well.. you see.. I get really bad grades when it comes to sparring and.. you always get perfect grades and.."

"What exactly is your point?" she asked dryly, making sure it wouldn't sting so much.

Hinata got startled. "Well.. I was wondering if.. if you could train me so that I'd have some progress.. my father will get really mad if I.."

"I see," she said. "Well then let's start?"

"R-really?! Y-you're not going to take your break?"

"Nah, I don't really take breaks."

"What do you do then?"

Tenten shot her a look. "Do you really have to know?"

"N-no I was just.."

--

"Hey! Chouji did you get my food _again?_" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean again? I was just tasting it!" Chouji barked.

"Tasting?! That's mine! Give it back! HEY!"

"You two better stop," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Neji said. "Or I'll hit you with a kunai—bull's eye."

They could only laugh.

"You're turning into that bull's eye chick?!" Kiba asked.

"Chick?! You mean tomboy!" Chouji said.

Neji smirked. "Of course,"

"Hi guys!" Ino came in. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," they replied in chorus.

"Aww.. then let's do something!" Ino said as she placed a bottle in the middle of the deformed circle. "Alriight! I've been itching to play Truth or Dare for centuries!"

"Hey wait, Ino—"

She spun the bottle, and there it went spinning and spinning until it stopped on Chouji.

"Alright!" Ino cried. Ever as lively, almost the same level as Naruto. It didn't make sense though, coz the guys didn't seem to care about her presence.

"Dare," Chouji said.

"I dare you to give back my food." Kiba said. "Or else I'll call you a fatass for the rest of your life."

He felt Chouji's eyes burn. "Careful, Kiba. I don't eat roasted pork." Ino said.

"Dang it, this is your lucky day dog boy." Chouji said as he returned the bag of chips to Kiba.

Ino spun the bottle once again. It stopped on herself.

"Uhm.. I choose.."

"Dare," Neji said. "I dare you to get out of here."

Ino's eyebrows met. "What?!"

"I said get out." He said. "You're annoying—just like that tomboy."

"That tomboy eh? So you're thinking of that girl, aren't you?!"

"What the—I'm not!"

"Oh really? Hey, Hyuuga, I'll only do your dare when you do mine."

Neji smirked. Anything to get rid of her. "Let's hear it."

"You need to make that tomboy fall in love with you in one week!" she pointed out her pointer.

"The fuck?!"

"Hm.. so if you decline that just means you're not a man! You can't even make a girl fall in love with you? My, my I thought you were the exact opposite.."

"Look, anyone would do, but not that tomboy."

"So that means you're telling me that.. you really can't do something as simple as that, eh, Hyuuga Neji?"

The devilish tone of Ino's voice annoyed Neji so much. "And so if I don't do that?"

"Then I'd follow you all around for the rest of the year, _and_ you're weak! You're scared that that Tomboy might defeat you in sparring! Heh, nothing less from you.."

"Damn it, would you get out?!"

"Ino, stop that, you're taking it personally already." Shikamaru said.

"Am not. It wouldn't be my problem if I had to follow you guys the entire year. That would be my pleasure you know."

Kiba leaned closer to Neji as he whispered. "Just do it, I don't want Ino to follow us around the entire year. There are twelve more months till this year will end."

"What do you mean? If you want you do the dare. I don't wanna go near that tomboy."

"Oh, come on I wouldn't wanna do that twice as much as you don't! Girls go for elite people, and you'll make her fall for you instantly! Just be a good guy around her, then dump her! That simple, right?"

"I don't wanna do that!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of hurting that tomboy's feelings, ne, Neji?"

Neji held his fists back. He was so ready to punch Kiba. "Do as you want."

"Alright! He agreed Ino, now get lost!" Kiba said.

Ino smirked.

"This dare is unfair, Yamanaka. Both sides are in favor of you."

"You should've asked a better dare then." Ino said as she started walking away. She'd have fun while clinging on the boys. She'd also have fun when Neji starts his trick with Tenten.

This will be fun.

--

"Tenten-san you're amazing.." Hinata could only stare. "I-I mean.. you got them all.. bull's eye.."

"Hn," said the lass. She was feeling half comfortable, having someone rather than Naruto and Lee who actually talks to her. This might be a prank. "If you want to do the same thing, you should concentrate on the target. Just look at that center spot. Make sure you're standing ninety degrees from the target. Then, you point your kunai or shuriken at your aim, double check the target, ninety degrees. When you're sure it'll land there, don't have any doubts—just think that you'll do it. That you'd be able to make it land there, and nothing else." Tenten had another bull's eye.

Hinata could only stare. "Try," Tenten handed her a kunai which Hinata nervously received.

_Concentrate on the target, just look at the center spot._

_Make sure you're standing ninety degrees from the target._

_Point your kunai or shuriken at your aim._

_Double check the target, ninety degrees._

_Don't have any doubts_

_Just think that you'll do it._

"I'd be able to make it land there," she whispered to herself as she threw the kunai.

Tenten sighed. The kunai landed near the target, but not on the target. "Well.. it wouldn't work so good on your first try. That means you have to practice.. and so next time you don't have to take so long in doing all the steps. But that was a better job, keep it up."

The trainee smiled at the trainer. "Thank you very much, Tenten-san! I'll make it better! I swear!"

"Alright, then I guess I can leave you here..?"

"Yes, thank you, Tenten-san!"

--


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently I don't.

--

"I did it! I got one bull's eye!" Hinata jumped. Finally, after two days of training with Tenten, she got one bull's eye.

"You did? That's great, you deserve a break." Tenten said cheerfully. After two days, she came up to a conclusion that there was no way Hinata would be "mean."

"No, I have to make more!"

Tenten cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, then, do as you want." She said. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Well.." Hinata began after moments of awkward silence. "It's my father, like I said before.. he'd get really mad if I failed this again.. and I want him to be proud of me. Your father must be very proud of you, Tenten-san."

"..He should.." Tenten said after a pause.

"You're so lucky.. you're a naturally gifted kunoichi. Unlike me, they all have a lot of expectations for me.. but something as simple as this.. I can't even perfect."

"You're wrong. There's no such thing as _naturally gifted._ You know.. everything takes practice and hard work."

"Hinata-sama," someone entered.

The ladies were shocked. "N-neji-niisan? W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking your break?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who asks you that? I've taken my break already, and you haven't taken your break for two days already. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm training.."

"Tsch. Ino's waiting for you outside."

"Sh-she is?"

"Yes."

Hinata looked at Tenten. "No, it's okay. You've had one that's enough for the day," Tenten humbly said, and so Hinata left Tenten and Neji alone.

_Damn you, Ino._ Neji thought.

"What do you want from me?" The girl began, breaking the awkward silence.

Neji looked at her, who wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the target, preparing to make another bull's eye. "I don't want anything from you."

"Then why are you here?"

"You don't own this place, bull's eye."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she made her shot. "Where are your companions?" she asked. It was obvious in her voice that she didn't care.

"Not here, I would think."

She rolled her eyes once more. "I'm not blind, mister. But never mind, don't answer my question anymore. It won't makes sense anyway. Since you'll never give me a sensible answer."

"You got the point, then. Hn, I thought you had a bad pick up."

"I just proved you wrong, then."

"I admit. _Whatever.."_ He muttered under his breath.

Tenten made another shot. "I'm pretty sure your friends aren't really _not here_. So I'd give you and your companions some time alone, so that you'd be able to discuss the next prank you'd pull on me."

He cocked an eyebrow. _Does she know already?_ " What do you mean? You must've taken us wrong.. we're not really the people you think we are.."

"Then who are you? An alien-in-disguise? I don't need you and your nasty pranks on me. You can laugh as much as you want for all I care, but pulling up a prank on me is too much. I'll willingly kill all of you—bull's eye."

"You got it wrong, this is not a prank." Neji lied, but he thought he sounded convincing enough to make a girl give in.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want. Pull those pranks on me, but remember that I'll never fall for any of them." Tenten said as she picked up her bag. "So your own joys aren't because I fell for your tricky trick. In fact if you'd laugh at me for this, you're the one who'll fall for _my_ prank—"

"Relax, jeez you're overreacting." Neji said, half-surprised with that the girl he'd laugh at from afar really is like.

Someone pathetically funny.

"I told you, this isn't a prank. I just happened to hang here, and you're here. What the hell are you thinking of anyway?"

Tenten shook her head. "Nothing," she sat back down.

_Alright, this might work out.._ Neji thought.

"Well?"

"Well _what?_" she answered back.

"Why are you always alone?"

"Was that a rhetorical question, Hyuuga?"

"No, I'm serious. Why are you always alone?"

"Well, if it hasn't registered in your brain yet.. I have no one to be with! You get it now?"

"Really? Now I see why you're never with someone, and you are out of sight every break time.. That means you're friendless."

Tenten felt a lump in her throat. "Would you get out of here? Since all you'll ever do is insult me."

"Why I wasn't here to insult you at all."

"Whatever."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought you'd act that way, bull's eye." He gave her a stunningly handsome smile, which she smirked away.

"Who did?" she said. "And please, away with the fake smiles."

"I wasn't faking."

Their talk led to nowhere. Topics bloomed out of their heads so fast, and most of the time, the topics they'd think of will insult either of them. Neji enjoyed cornering her, not like the way he cornered Ino, who'd always find a way to get out. And Tenten, on the other hand, took it seriously, which just made Neji enjoy more.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't.

---

Tenten leaned her head against the trunk.

"So you stay here every break time.. no wonder you're out of sight."

She turned around to reveal the Hyuuga's presence. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing in particular," he said.

"Then get lost," she leaned again, and then closed her eyes. After some moments, she smelled something fragrant, much for her curiosity, she opened her eyes. There, Neji was right in front of her, kneeling in between her knees, one arm against the branch to support himself, and the other one was pointing against her, holding a piece of pink flower. She was shocked—their faces were centimeters away from each other!

"W-what the hell?!"

"I don't want anything from you, but I do have something for you." He said, smiling handsomely.

Tenten blushed faintly. "W-would you get out of there! If people see us here they'd think we're doing something!"

"Don't worry they won't see us here. No one will."

"But you just did!"

"Because I have an advantage."

"You're not the only one with a bloodline limit!"

"Fine, I'll get out once you accept my offer."

Tenten awkwardly got the piece of flower from him. "Alright! I got it, now get away from me!"

"Hn," he said, standing up. "That's called a Cherry Blossom. I picked it up from this tree."

"Duh." She said.

"If I knew you stayed here every break time, I would've been more prepared and bought you a bouquet of flowers from Ino."

"Why are you doing this? What made you think I needed them? Not that I need them or anything.."

"You don't really need to need them. It's just a token to make you happy. That's what friends do, right?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "R..right.." She sat upwardly now, and Neji sat beside her. "So you mean you also give your boys flowers?"

Neji choked. "The fuck?!"

"Why? What's wrong? Aren't you like.. best friends?"

"Those idiots?! Why would I?"

"Don't tell me you don't make your best friends happy."

Neji blinked. He never really thought if he made them happy. "I don't know.. those idiots.."

"Don't call them idiots! That's not right—"

"Relax! This is just how we treat each other. Come on, chill. Take it easy."

"So you mean all you ever talk about it nonsense?"

He nodded awkwardly.

"Okay, okay," she said. She couldn't help but soften up a bit while talking to Neji, without any particular reason "It's weird.." she placed the cherry blossom he had given her in her pocket.

"What's weird?"

"The way people don't remember conversations with their closest friends.. and always remember the ones with the people they don't even know.. when in fact they don't remember their faces.. and never forget the faces of their friends."

He nodded in agreement. She made a huge point.

"Why aren't you training with Hinata-sama?" he changed the topic after a brief pause.

"Day-off I guess. Since she hit the target yesterday, I decided to make her training every other day so that I won't be bothered too much." She stood up. "I'd get going now."

Neji stood up. "Then I, too must—"

"Don't follow me." She said, jumping away.

He smirked. Admittedly, he enjoyed her. He enjoyed having someone sensible to talk to, aside from Shikamaru. Though, she was still different from Shikamaru's sense. She was funnier, and she's innocent, unlike the genius slacker.

"Hey, Neji," someone called from below. "You must be having such a great time..hey--are you daydreaming?!"

"Tsch, what are you doing here, dog boy?"

"Heh. I don't have the byakugan, but I have my nose and Akamaru! I just proved that my heightened sense is more reliable than yours!"

He rolled his eyes. "And.. you didn't answer my question."

"I just wanted to tell you that you have 5 days to go."

"Five days are enough."

He heard a snicker from Kiba. "Enough? Enough for what?"

"Enough." he simply said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Neji shot daggers at him.

"Alright, alright I'd shut up now. Jeez.." Kiba left.

"Hn,"

--

And uhm.. reviews are real sweet and inspiring :) so please do review :D


	4. Chapter 4

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't.

---

"Hinata, you're not concentrating," Tenten said. She was a little bit frustrated with Hinata's current mood. "If you don't want to train, then tell me. It's not like I'd care."

"I'm really sorry, Tenten-san!" Hinata apologized. "I.. I don't know what's wrong with me.."

"Hinata-sama," Neji suddenly said. "Ino is waiting for you outside. She said she wants to train you."

"w-what?! N-neji-niisan, why are you here?!"

Tenten glanced at her student's cousin. "Are you here to dismiss our training _again?_"

"Frankly, yes." Neji said, then he turned to Hinata. "Ino is almost as good as your teacher is. She only gets one miss, and sometimes even perfects tests."

Hinata looked at Tenten, a bit confused on what to do. Tenten blinked at her and said, "It's okay. I'm cool with anything." Hinata nodded and ran outside.

"Well.. I've got nothing to do anymore." Tenten said as she passed by Neji.

"Wait," He said, grabbing her arm once she was three inches away from him.

"What?!"

"I.. have to talk to you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You what?"

"Darn it, just come with me, will you?!"

"Is that the proper way of asking someone a favor?!"

"This isn't a favor! Just come with me outside for a sec,"

Before Tenten could even reply, Neji dragged her outside, wherein all the people were talking, eating, and some were sparring. Neji stopped under the shade of the tree they stayed in yesterday and unleashed her there.

Tenten was massaging the arm which Neji grabbed. It was red and kind of painful. "Damn you. What the hell do you want from me anyway? If you're planning to give me that red rose you're trying to hide behind you then forget it! I won't accept it anyway! Sheesh!"

Neji was startled. "W-what?! H-how did you know?!"

"Tsch. You shouldn't have dragged me here, you know! Or at least had your left hand in front of you while you were dragging me! But nevertheless, you were trying to hide your left arm quite obviously. You're such an amateur."

"What did you say?!" a vein popped in his head. He got his left arm from his back and pointed the rose at Tenten. "Just get it already!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think so."

"Jeez.." he said, looking around him. All the people are looking at them—and he couldn't bear the embarrassment he'll get tomorrow when everyone in the academy will know that a girl dumped Hyuuga Neji. No matter who that girl was, even if it were Tenten.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Tenten asked, surprised. "Don't kneel! Sheesh you're embarrassing me!"

Neji gave her a half smile. "You won't embarrass me anywhere, Bull's eye."

Tenten bit her lip. Everyone was looking at them, and Neji was kneeling in front of her. If she didn't accept the rose, everyone would say she's a jerk, in addition of being called a tomboy. That wouldn't be so good..

"Damn you, Hyuuga." She said, grabbing the rose from him in an unromantic manner. "You'll see what I can do someday.."

Neji stood up, fresher then before. Tenten's red face gave him so much pleasure, maybe he'd do that stunt again?

"We'll see.." he said.

"Dammit, I really hate you!" she said, jumping up the tree. Neji followed her.

"Come on, it was just a joke." He said in a funny tone. "Take it easy, it's just a rose."

"Get lost,"

He sighed, thinking of something to say. "Didn't I tell you before that if I knew you stayed here every break time, I'd bring you a bouquet of flowers? Well, then there. That's not a bouquet, though, so I hope that that's enough.." he walked closer to her. "Look, I'm sorry."

"People like you.. are jerks. Why did you suddenly come? You didn't have to come anymore! You're making everything harder for me! Just think about what the people will say tomorrow! About ME! Since you.. you don't have a problem at all because you have everyone behind you! While me.. while me.. I.."

"I'm behind you."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Seriously,"

"This thing isn't about me! You're making it sound like it's about me! It's about you and me, and you're deleting your part here! You started this, in the first place! Didn't you even consider that I'm already at a very bad state?! Enough people hate me already, just give it up! They'll hate me and make fun of me even without you! Don't waste your time anymore!"

Neji looked down, feeling guilty. Did he go too far?

"Even if you're the one who's supposed to look bad and not me, it'd be me who'd look bad and you'll always have the angelic name! What did I do anyway?! I never bothered any of you! What warrants you to do this to me?!"

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, sitting next to her. "Erm.. so.. do you hate flowers?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused with the sudden change of topic.

"I'll try to be more careful next time.. and give you only the things you like.."

Her eyebrows met. "I don't get it.."

"Do you hate flowers?"

"No,"

"What are the things that you hate?"

"What?!"

"Things that you hate.. you know.."

"I don't need to tell you the things that I hate. I'll waste my time!"

"Then tell me why you hate me!"

"Because.." she began. "Because you're a jerk. I don't like jerks. So basically I hate everyone along with you."

"I'm not a jerk."

"Don't try to make me laugh. You're the biggest among jerks."

"Then what do you like?! What the hell do you like in a person?!"

"I don't know. I've never liked a person. I've hated all of them. All of you, all of us."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why so?"

"Because you're all jerks. You're not even considering anything. You only speak of what you know. You're not even sure of them yet. You're all jerks. You don't even know.. why some people are being hated and you only see what's bad.."

"I don't think so." Neji said. "We're just having fun, you know. Don't be such a kill joy."

"If you were having fun, you should've looked for another thing to laugh about! It's not like you'd like everyone laughing so badly at you without you knowing why!"

"Tsch, you're overreacting."

"You just don't know how it feels that's why you're acting like that!"

Neji frowned. Tenten had a point. "I'm going home now. " the lass said, standing up.

"I'll bring you home. Please."

--

Neji and Tenten walked side by side, with a small distance between them.

"Could you.." Neji broke the deafening silence. "Tell me why? I mean the reason why.. you're acting like that. Why you're so defensive.."

It took some time before Tenten answered. Neji thought that she had dumped his query, but she answered after a long time. "I don't know why I should even tell you.. but maybe you'll stop bothering me once you know why."

Neji began paying more attention.

"You don't know anything about my family, don't you?"

He nodded.

"About my past, too, right?"

Another nod.

"You see.. my father was my best friend since I was born. He always promised me that he'd give me the best flowers that he'll see on the way back from his missions, but he never gave me one. He also promised that he'd see me graduate from the academy, which he will not be able to do.. He was a great shinobi.. and around 6 years ago, he received a mission from Sandaime. He promised me that he'd come back, but he never did. That was how I lost my trust. I never believed in best friends since then, and also promises." She said. "And my mother.. she went off to look for my father, and until now I have never heard of her. She's alive, I know, but she never wrote to me or anything. I lived alone since they both left. And.. along with them, my trust left me too."

Neji bowed down in guilt.

"Even if you're mean to me.. and even if you're really annoying and that you bother me.. Neji, can I trust you?" she asked. "This rose which you gave me a while ago told me that I needed to trust again because.. if not, I'd never have fun in life. And maybe I'll trust you, Neji?"

He bit his lip. This was the first time she called him by his name, and twice in one statement.

_Neji, can I trust you?_

"Of course, you can trust me." He felt her smile.

"Then," she said, opening a door. "This is my house."

Neji blinked. "This is..?"

"Yes. You can go now." She waved, then went inside.

He bit his lip again, harder this time. What has he been doing? Tenten seemed so innocent about everything! And he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he's doing.

--

Please review:)


	5. Chapter 5

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't.

---

He felt the wind blew beneath his knees. Neji suddenly caught himself staring at Tenten's door, as if expecting someone to open it and welcome him inside, or entertain him at least.

"Oh? Hyuuga boy?" a voice called out teasingly.

Neji cocked an eyebrow and turned around. He felt a vein in his brain pop. _Hyuuga boy?_ "Yamanaka?!" he watched his outburst.

"Hah! What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she asked him.

"Tsch. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was from Shika's place, it's not so far from here, you know."

"Why?"

Ino arched her eyebrow. "Should you know?"

He nodded. Though it was Ino, Shikamaru's love affairs never failed to make the Hyuuga lad curious, almost like a gossiper.

She sighed. "I brought him some thank-you gifts for treating me a great lunch yesterday."

"Lunch?"

"Yes he asked me out to lunch yesterday. What else?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You can go now."

"Hm.. you are in front of Bull's eye's house, you know."

"Duh. Get out now."

"Nope, not just yet!" she said, getting her active, energetic, and blazing aura back. "I'll just tell you that meeting a girl for thirty minutes or less a day, every day for seven days won't make her fall in love with you. I mean, are you an idiot?!"

Neji sighed again. Once more, she made a point, and he hated that so much. Why did Ino always make a point, and why always against _him?_

"Just get out, Yamanaka."

"Fine, fine.." she said sarcastically, then left.

He concentrated on Tenten's door again. He felt like he should do something, like some kind of force is demanding him to do something but.. he didn't know what the hell it was supposed to be.

Suddenly, the door started opening, and Neji was startled, but he didn't look away anyway.

"Eh? What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Huh?" he thought for a while. What is he doing there? Ino asked that question earlier, and he didn't answer it. Now, he had to, but _what is he doing there?_ "Uh.."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Uh..?"

"Uh.. are you free tomorrow lunch? I mean are you busy or anything?"

"Uh.. no," she shook her head, still quite confused.

"Then.. meet me. At the.. cherry blossom tree where we usually meet. Ya know.."

"Oh.. ok?"

"Okay!"

"O..kay?"

"Okay!" he couldn't keep a smile. "Then.. I'll go now?"

"Uh.. okay?" she awkwardly said as she watched Neji walk away. "What was that?" she muttered under her breath.

Neji slowly turned around to Shikamaru's house's direction. Only Shikamaru was worth talking to on a matter like this. Though, he doesn't listen much, but that's exactly what he likes about the mighty slacker.

--

_Dingdong_

Shikamaru's eyes flew towards the door. "Who would visit me at this time? Sheesh.. what a drag.." he stood up and headed towards the door and then opened it. He was shocked the time he saw the figure standing in front of him. "Neji?" And not just that, he was actually _smilng._ "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit."

"Really? No one's sick around here, you know.."

"Idiot. I came here to visit you."

"Visit me?" he cocked an eyebrow and raised his voice a big, making him sound a little interested. It was weird for Neji to visit (or anyone else) him except maybe for Ino. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you when you let me in."

"Tsch," he said and reluctantly allowed his friend to enter. "Tea?"

"Sure," he said as his look became sharper. "While playing shogi,"

Shikamaru paused. "Oh?"

Neji's look was confident, almost as if saying he is better and smarter, and this time he'll beat the genius.

--

"Here," Shikamaru said, handing Neji a cup of tea. "It's my first time to taste it." They both took a sip.

"It's pretty good. Where did you buy this?" Neji asked, taking his first shot.

Shikamaru did the same. "I didn't buy it. Ino gave that to me just a while ago, she said it was a thank-you gift for treating her lunch yesterday."

"Hmm.. so that girl has her good sides." Neji felt Shikamaru's sudden sharp gaze. "Hn,"

"You must be really upset."

"Of course. If Yamanaka didn't begin that spin the bottle thing I wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's not what I meant," he paused.

Neji glared at him. "And you mean..?"

"Don't be so harsh on Ino. She really likes interrupting people.. especially when they look really stupid. Just like you a while ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You were busy a while ago right? Staring at her door, I mean."

Neji chuckled. "I see, I see. You're trying to defend her, eh? You know, just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she's always right. I don't even know what the hell you liked in her."

Neji could feel Shikamaru's anger slowly flowing out of him, but he didn't mind it. He enjoyed it actually, the very little times Shikamaru would actually be mad. "Tsch, that's not it, Neji."

"Then what is it?" he asked. "Hn, I guess getting you mad while playing shogi will make you lose.. you're check already."

"Iino may be really be annoying at times, and I acknowledge that fairly. But don't you underestimate her matchmaking skills.. Ino knows what she's doing, and she thinks them up pretty fast. Honestly I myself don't know what I liked about her, but that's just Ino. I fell for it, there's not question that you will also for it when she picks you."

"What makes you say so? Are you saying that you're smarter than me, neh, Shikamaru?" he sipped some more tea.

"No, that's not it. I'm saying that what Ino does is begin the job, and you will finish it yourself. So don't you talk like that, your pride might get crushed. I mean, you'll never know if it's going to be.."

Neji looked at his friend. "to be..?"

Shikamaru made his final move, then looked at Neji. "A reverse checkmate."

Neji's eyebrows met. "A reverse checkmate, huh?" he mouthed. "I thought I could finally beat you.."

"Close enough," Shikamaru said, both of them standing up. "Well, are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Neji said.

The lads walked towards Shikamaru's door, Shika leading the way. He opened the door for his friend. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Neji said as he went out, but turned around again, as if he forgot something. "By the way, Shikamaru."

"What?" Shika asked.

"How did you know? .. that I was in front of her house?"

"Tsch, it'd be too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru said as he closed the door.

--

R&R :) they make every writer happy. Tell me what you think bout this fic, please :) hehe.. I barely ask for people to review my fics, because I do my fics for myself and only for myself.. and I don't really mind the reviews but.. I sorta have to change that attitude since.. why post it on if I won't share it, right? So please do tell me what you think bout this.. thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't.

---

Tenten sighed as she heard the birds chirp in chorus. It had been twenty minutes since she was standing under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, and before that twenty minutes was ten minutes of waiting above it. She thought that Neji might not see her from there, so she preferred to wait down. But it seems like he really won't see her since he wasn't anywhere in sight. So lately, the burning question is: Did he ditch her?

She shook her head. "This is not a date.. just lunch—they're different things!" Then, she found herself pouting. Maybe those guys were somewhere around here, laughing at her because she actually believed Neji's game, but at one side, she thought that Neji is actually trustworthy, and that he'd never let her down. Or at least now.

"Huh? Tenten?"

Tenten twisted. Nope, the voice was too high and innocent to be Neji's..

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Eh.. I'm looking for Sakura-chan. Did you happen to see her around?"

"Uhm.. no. Why?"

Naruto stopped moving his head around and focused on her with the signature jolly smile on his face. "That's not important anymore. What's important is that I have to ask you now!"

She cocked an eyebrow, now confused. "Huh? Ask me what?"

"You see, Sakura-chan is hosting a party at her place in two days, so can you come?"

"A.. party?! What for?!"

"Fun! It's for fun! At least that's what Sakura-chan told me to say when someone asks.."

Tenten blinked again at Naruto's confusing statement. She thought that even Naruto himself was confused, only not showing it because of his utter devotion to his 'girlfriend.'

"So what are you going?" he repeated.

"I'll.. ah.. think about it."

"YOU SHOULD COME! IT'D BE GREAT! Considering Sakura-chan planned it out real well.."

"Eh," Tenten said, not deceived with Naruto's 'lie.' Of course, even though she didn't know Sakura well, she knew Sakura would never plan a party, or at least not alone. It's either Naruto did most of it, or Naruto did it, under the hierarchy of Sakura. "I'll try, I'll try!"

"What is this?!" someone yelled.

"Oi! Neji!" Naruto said. "I was—"

"Why are you here?"

"He was just looking for Haruno." Tenten said.

"Still! Why are you here, Naruto?!"

"Don't worry I'm on my way now.." Naruto said as he jumped away.

"Why were you with him?"

"That' doesn't concern you. What you should be concerned about is that time. I've been here for more than half an hour. What time do you take lunch anyway?! It's 12:30 already, jeez!"

"I eat my lunch at 12:30!"

"You could've at least set a time! I mean, you never asked what time I ate lunch!"

"Why what time do you eat lunch?!"

"Twelve!"

"There I already asked you, now can we eat?"

Tenten sighed a bit. Their argument didn't have a point at all, and if they would continue this, might as well do it after eating lunch. Her stomach was really growling, and she didn't train herself to starvation.

--

"Eh? Is that guy really Neji? Not a bunshin or something?!" Chouji asked, surprised.

"Nope, that's definitely our boy!" Kiba said goofily. "I can't believe he's doing that boy-to-girl thing!"

They watched Neji as he offered Tenten some food. "He cooked that himself a while ago!" Chouji said. "Hahaha!"

"Shikamaru, did you see Sasuke?" Naruto approached the slacker.

"I'm here." Sasuke said.

The gang was above another tree, and Sasuke happened to be on the other side while everyone else was watching Neji being "sweet" to a girl (cept for Shika, who didn't seem to care at all.).

"You're here?!" Kiba said, shocked. He ran over at Sasuke and dragged him over, as if forcing him to peek. "Can you see that? That's NEJI over there! Hehehehe!" he grinned.

"What the—I don't give a damn! Hey, get off me you're stinky!" Sasuke almost pleaded. But at the sight of Neji and Tenten, he paused and looked for a while, seemingly interested. "What's he doing?"

"It's a date! Didn't I tell you about the dare?"

"Dare?"

"The dare!"

"What dare?"

"No, it's not a dare." Shikamaru suddenly stood up from where he lied down. "It's more of a want."

"A want?" they said in chorus.

"Oi! Sasuke! I've been looking for you!" Naruto tried to grab Sasuke. "What are you—hoe?" He stopped the moment he realized what was going on with the Hyuuga prodigy and the laughingstock. "What.. is that?"

Chouji giggled mischievously. "If only I had a camera.."

--

"What is this?"

"It's sushi, duh."

"It doesn't taste like sushi—is the rice even cooked enough?! And.. what is this?"

"Hn, stop mocking my cooking abilities. It's my first time doing this sort of thing.."

"No wonder.."

A vein popped in his head. "What was that for?"

Tenten giggled. "Nothing. You're real bad for a beginner."

"Tsch. I _am_ a beginner. There's not such thing as a bad beginner."

"You proved that wrong, then!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Then don't eat if you don't like it! Jeez!" he grabbed the sushi from Tenten's chopsticks.

"Hey I was only kidding! Give that back I'm eating!"

"Right?"

"It's good already, there! Happy?"

Neji felt himself laugh as he gave Tenten back her sushi, which she generously ate. "You're too demanding."

"Hn,"

"By they way, why don't you invite your companions over?"

"Huh?"

"Your companions. Your best friends. They're here somewhere, right?"

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "What? They're here? How can that happen?"

"They've been on that tree for some time now, you know. And they're really.. ah.. noisy." Tenten pointed.

Neji felt himself blush. THEY WERE THERE?! "Ah.."

"Or maybe it'd be better if I finish off your recipe?"

"I think so too.." he sweatdropped.

---

Sorry the thing between the boys is so messed up! Well.. I intended them to be really messed up and.. noisy, so just bear with me.. it's as messy at it's supposed to be :)


	7. Chapter 7

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't.

---

A kunai landed on the wall behind the dartboard.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said. The Hyuuga lass had been more tense since the last time they trained. She seemed to have a lot of things on her mind, which kept her from hitting the target. Forget the target, she couldn't even hit the dartboard.

"I think you should take a break.. _again._" Tenten admitted. "What's wrong, woman?"

"I knew you'd be here." Someone interrupted. The voice was Neji's, they couldn't be mistaken.

Tenten made a face. "You're here to dismiss us, aren't you? Well I'm sorry, mister, I know you treated me yesterday, but I can't afford to let you dismiss this—for the third time."

"Who said I'll dismiss your class?" he asked with a bright smile on his face. "I'm here to train Hinata-sama as well. I won't let you get all the good parts, Tenten."

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat. That was the first time he called her with her name, and because of that, she felt her subconsciously nodded her head.

"Hn," he said as he picked up a kunai. "I heard that Hinata-sama isn't herself lately."

Hinata slightly blushed. "Th-that's.."

"Oh come on, Hinata admit it." Tenten said as she took the kunai on the wall.

Neji threw the kunai and got a bull's eye. On the other hand, Tenten, too, got a bull's eye.

"Well.. it's.. it's the party tomorrow." Hinata said. "At Sakura-san's place.."

"What about the party?" Neji asked.

"I think I get your point now." Tenten said. "Who is it?" she narrowed her eyes.

"W-well.."

Neji groaned, annoyed because he was being left out. "I think we should just practice for now."

"No!"

"Yeah!" Hinata quickly.

Tenten made a face. "Fine, be that way." She said. "Hinata has got one hit already."

"I see." Neji said. "Maybe you should start again, then she'll get it."

Tenten sighed. Perhaps Neji's idea is currently the brightest and most effective for now.

"Why don't you try teaching her, Neji?"

"H-huh?" Hearing his name in Tenten's voice never failed to have him awestruck.

Tenten sat down. "I'll watch you two cousins here." She smiled.

Neji bit his lip. Why did his heart suddenly start throbbing so hard?

"N-neji-niisan are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah.." he said. Hinata noticed the (very) sudden change in her cousin's behavior since Tenten called him 'Neji.'

"S-so.. where do we begin?" he asked himself.

Tenten cocked an eyebrow and stood up. "Fine, fine, let's do this together." She got the kunai from Neji's hand and placed herself. "Do you remember what I first told you about hitting your target?"

"Y-yeah." She said. "Concentrate, stand ninety degrees in front of your target, aim your kunai, double check and be sure of yourself."

Tenten threw the kunai—bull's eye. "See? That simple. You try."

Hinata placed herself ninety degrees in front of the target. She remembered what Tenten told her, but suddenly lost concentration the nanosecond before she threw the kunai, which landed right above the spot.

"That was close, you should try again."

"I'll try." Neji said, feeling left out again. He got a kunai and directed it to the target, though it missed and hit the wall.

"Hilarious, Hyuuga Neji." Tenten said with a little chuckle. She walked into him and grabbed him. She placed him ninety degrees in front of the dartboard. "You don't even have the right figure. Jeez, you really are an amateur."

"Shut up!"

Tenten laughed and smiled at him. Neji felt himself blush and quickly diverted his attention to the target. His heart was pounding so hard, that he found it hard to breathe, and his knees were shaking. _Shit! What's wrong with me?!_

"I bet you won't hit the target."

And in queue, the Hyuuga prodigy didn't, much to Tenten's satisfaction.

"See? Told you.."

He tried again. And again. And again. And again, but none of his hits touched the dartboard. Maybe because his hands were damn shaking, for a reason he didn't wish to acknowledge.

Tenten laughed. "Shit, you're worse than I thought!"

"Just shut up and watch! I just got a little out of sync." He said as he conducted another unsuccessful try. "Fuck this thing!" he finally gave up. He suddenly heard a giggle which was surprisingly not from Tenten, so he glanced over at his cousin, who bit her lip to control her laughter.

"Before Hinata copies you, I'll teach you the right way to do it. Hinata, watch this." She demanded.

The kunoichi picked up a kunai and gave it to Neji. She grabbed his wrist an ducked, which Neji, too, did.

He could smell her—a light mix of chamomile and jasmine. Often he was tempted to look her way, but he was afraid that he might collapse if he did. He wasn't even listening to her. Instead, he just moved like she did, and bit his lip to terminate natural twitches.

"Oi, Neji, are you listening?!"

He quickly snapped back, realized that she was telling him something he was supposed to listen to. "What? Sorry I didn't hear.."

"You _didn't hear?_ I'm right beside your ear!"

"Yeah, I know."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever.. I said that Hinata already left since she got a bull's eye."

"She did? When?"

Tenten released Neji's wrist to hit her forehead. "Kami-sama.. where were you?"

Neji smirked a bit when he remembered that he left something outside. "I'll just get something."

--

After less than a minute, Neji returned inside with his left hand behind him.

"What's that? Oh. Another flower?"

Neji smiled, which made her skip a heartbeat. Ever so handsome.

"Sort of.." he said. "If it were.. will you accept it?"

"Hm... who knows?" she replied, without a hint of romance in her voice.

Neji's smile only widened. He revealed his left arm, finally, which was holding three pieces of red roses. "For you,"

Tenten looked at the roses as she tried to keep a smile from her face, but she just couldn't. For some weird reason, ever since her heart-to-heart talk with Neji the day before yesterday, things changed between them. She noticed that she grew more comfortable around him, and that she smiles, talks and laughs a lot when she's with him. What's in this guy? She would ask, but she never got to answer, because Hyuuga Neji was_ everywhere._ And every time she'd begin to think about it, he'd just appear. It's very weird the way he always finds her. Instinct, probably, but why? It's not like they were that close..

Or maybe she thinks they're not that close?

"These are the second, third and fourth you gave me so far. Wait, no, third fourth and fifth." She said as she got them from him in a more cautions manner than she previously did. "Aren't you getting tired of purchasing the same things over and over?"

He snickered. "Why would I?"

'It's a waste of money, duh."

"No it's not. It's for you, so why would it be such a waste?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You don't get my point don't you?"

Neji sighed and thought that it was Tenten who did not get his point. "By the way, what was Hinata-sama's problem?"

"Something about the party at Sakura's tomorrow."

He blinked. _The party at Sakura's tomorrow?_ "Are.. you coming there?"

"Maybe,"

He blinked again. Maybe this was his chance? "About the party.."

"What about it?"

"Everyone's probably going in pairs, right? Let's say Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Sakura.."

"..And your point..?"

He gulped. "Iwaswonderingifyoucouldcomewithme."

"Uhm.. cherries?" she guessed. Neji spoke too fast that she didn't get to hear him properly. He cocked an eyebrow, to which she replied, "I didn't understand you, idiot."

"What did you say?!"

"Idiot. I said idiot."

"Who gave you the right to call me an idiot?! I only asked if you can come with me to the party tomorrow! Sheesh!"

His statement was preceded by a laugh, unmistakably from Tenten. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, Neji?"

He pouted. "Whatever,"

"Sure I'll come with you." She said. "Just don't expect too much."

He felt like he was in a bliss when he heard her agree. "Really? You'll come with me?"

"Didn't I just say it?"

He chuckled. "Sorry,"

She almost got shocked with his apology. _Hyuuga Neji apologizing?!_

"Erm.. so I'll pick you up tomorrow at your place? At.. seven?"

"The party starts at five six thirty, Neji."

"Oh, right. So it's six?"

"Okay," she said. Her attention fled to the roses Neji gave her. She began smelling it, which made Neji blush. "You get good flowers, really!"

"Th-thanks, I guess."

"Why do flowers have to melt?" she opened her eyes. Her cheeks slightly tainted pink.

"Don't worry they don't. They only wilt."

"Oh.. whatever." She replied. "Why do they have to _die?_"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't die." He said. "I think a flower's essence is not in the flower, but in the reason they giver gave it. That's why flowers never die, because that reason never stops."

She smiled faintly. "Does that mean these flowers are dead already?"

"Huh?"

"What is the reason that you gave them to me?"

_What is the reason that you gave them to me?_

He blinked. _What was the reason?_ "G-gratitude. Since you're always there like nobody else was."

She chuckled. "Oh right?"

Neji looked away, preventing Tenten from seeing his pink face. What was wrong?! Why is he this tensed?!

--

Thanks for reviewing :D they're very much appreciated. It gave me inspiration to update even though our finals is in 2 days!! Haha! In case I think of other things to happen in this chap, I'll make sure that I'll replace it at once. :) Sorry I had a hard time describing them. I had shortage of words. And.. sorry if Tenten's attitude here suddenly changes. I call it adaption XD. Well, I hope I did explain it clearly somewhere there, ne? In case you got questions, just comment it and I'll answer on the next chapter. so that other readers will also know.

Ballagurl06: I don't really know their ages here, so you guys decide on what age they should be. Their ages aren't really important, and if I put their ages here, it might confuse other readers. So I decided to not put their ages here.


	8. Chapter 8

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't.

---

"U-uhm.. Neji-niisan, someone is looking for you.." Hinata knocked on Neji's door. Since he woke up, Neji hasn't been out of his room, though it was proven by his noise that he is awake and _dressing up._

"Tell him I'm busy." He retorted from inside the room

"B-but.."

Followed that was a banging sound, which scared Hinata so she quickly ran away.

"Shit, this yukata sucks." Neji said as he held a navy blue yukata. He didn't know why he got so into making himself look good, when all along he believed that he looked more than good enough. Apparently, Hyuuga Neji forgot about the dare. He forgot about everything, except for one. And he didn't even know why. In one snap his world suddenly changed, and he started blushing and twitching and his heart.. his heart started to disobey him more than ever. Ever since Tenten came along.

Who was this girl to make him go wreak havoc against himself? Something must be terribly wrong, for he IS Hyuuga Neji, he's the stoic, snobby and self-centered prodigy of the Hyuuga clan! And this Tenten, who didn't even have a family to introduce, who doesn't even have friends, who even thought that flowers melt.. who _is_ she?

A knock.

"N-neji-niisan, she says it's important.."

Neji glared at the door. "Tell him to visit me the day after the day after the day after the day after tomo—" he stopped when he realized something. "'She'?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Who is it?!" he opened the door quickly.

"W-well.."

--

"T-tenten?!" he asked, shocked at Tenten's surprise visit. "How'd you know I lived here?!"

"You're a Hyuuga, who doesn't know where you live?" she asked in a joyful manner.

"…then what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just brought you food." She handed him a box. Neji got more shocked, and even realized that he was staring at the box of food. _She did this for me?_

"Ah.. I guess you don't want it.." she said as she slowly kept the box. Neji got startled and immediately grabbed it from her. "Who said I didn't want it?!"

"Huh? Never mind.."

He felt himself smile. "What is this for? You surprised me, really. I never thought you'd come here."

"Yeah, well you gave me much so I thought that maybe I should give you a thank-you token. Don't worry, I have good cooking skills—not that I'm bragging.."

"Oh right?" he snickered.

"W-what?! I really do cook well!! I swear! I learned already.. since I've lived alone and all that.."

He gave her a friendly smile, something which he never gives. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime,"

"…"

"…"

"So.. I'll pick you up at six?"

"Okay.." she said. Neji caught her biting her lip—as if she had something else to say but she was too shy to say it.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Well.. are you busy or anything? Since.. a while ago, you seemed busy doing something in your room.. coz, I was kinda thinking if you're up for a walk or something."

"For a walk?"

"Yeah.. but you don't really have to come, I mean since you're busy and all that.."

"NO! I mean.. no, I'm not busy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wait here, I'll just get something," Neji quickly dashed away, then came back in a matter of seconds, though nothing seems to be different. "Let's go?"

"Come on,"

Words always came up as they walked. There was no 3 straight seconds of silence. They'd talk about something, then another thing, then they'd start teasing each other, then they'd laugh, then back to normal talk, and Neji blushes once in a while, but Tenten never gets to notice it.

"I can't believe you—a Hyuuga from the very last strand of your hair, will even THINK of doing that! You just lost your poise!"

"That's a damn secret, you twerk! Nobody knew it was me!"

"Holy—I can't stop laughing!"

"I'm warning you, woman, if anyone knows about this, I'll kill you."

"Oh yeah? You'll kill me? I don't think so.." she said in a semi-seductive tone. "I don't think you can kill me."

"And why not?"

"Because.." she thought for a while. "Because I'll kill you before you even get to touch me," she playfully said.

Neji could only smirk. Tenten made an excellent point about him not being able to kill her, but now because she's stronger than him. But because he just couldn't, and he felt like under any circumstances, killing Tenten is just too impossible for him to do.

"What were you doing up in your room a while ago?"

"I wasn't doing anything productive.."

"And.. that didn't answer my question."

Neji bit his lip. He didn't lie, but Tenten caught him avoiding. It wouldn't be nice if he'd stick to honesty and say, _"I was drowning myself with clothes to make sure I'll look good tonight so that you'd find me attractive."_

"Just don't mind about what I was doing."

"Oh come on, Neji."

Neji didn't reply. But Tenten remained persuasive and started tickling him, which made him laugh. "Tenten—stop it!!"

"I never knew you were ticklish! Come on, Hyuuga, spill it out! What were you doing?" Tenten asked while laughing. The weird thing is that she seemed to laugher harder than Neji. Her discovery about Neji's being ticklish was just too overwhelming.

"STOP IT! GWAH!"

"I don't think so! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"DAMMIT—I was SLEEPING!! I OVERSLEPT THIS MORNING! NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP?!"

Tenten stopped, but she was still laughing hard. "I really can't get over my discovery for the day! HAhahahahaahaha! I'll blackmail you one time, Neji."

"Shut up," he retorted. Tenten was so overwhelmed that she did not notice his lie, or maybe didn't even hear him talk.

"Oh my gosh, that was a good laugh. I haven't laughed like that in my whole life!"

They continued walking as Tenten's mockery flowed like a river. Neji, on the other hand was just thinking of a reasonable topic to switch to.

"Make sure you'll look good tonight. I don't want to embarrass myself with an ugly partner." He said.

It took some time before Tenten replied. "The fact that you decided to take me with you is already embarrassing, you dumbass."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you forgetting who I am?!"

Neji knew what she meant, but he didn't want to admit that he did. Sure, his friends hated her, but they wouldn't mind if he tagged her along, would they? "What do you men by that?"

"I can't believe you, Hyuuga Neji!"

"Look, Tenten, I don't care okay? I get what you're saying, and I don't give a damn about it. And you too should stop giving a damn about it."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "You'd be pretty lucky if you get a new partner later." Tenten said, walking out.

Neji was confused by her strange and quick mood swing. On the other hand, Tenten had two sides, the first one is that she couldn't help but feel really hurt about her current status. She was a laughingstock and having an upperclassman as her "date" in a party just makes her feel more insulted. Among all the people who is being played with, _why her?_ And the other side of her was that she felt bad for Neji, who will most definitely be mocked by his buds when they see him walking in, next to her.

It gave her the worst case of butterflies.

--

Hehe.. late post:D I had a serious case of writer's block, or maybe even writer's great wall of China—yes it's that bad. Oh, and for Tenten's mood swing, in case you get confused, _it's a girl thing._ XD.


	9. Chapter 9

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't..

---

"Five.. four.. three.. two.. one,"

Neji immediately shook his head. "No.. it's too early!!" His watch, apparently, read 6:58 p.m. Two minutes away from 7. He had been waiting under her window (under.. so that Tenten wouldn't see if she gazes out the window) with a bush in front to keep him from being exposed.

He ended up with a navy blue yukata since almost thirty minutes ago, and is being tensed if whether she'll like it or not, and if it will match her kimono or not. He had been there since 5:30 something, due to his hesitation of being late, and Tenten not liking that.

"Some more.. come on, watch, make it quicker.."

Three..

Two..

One..

"There it is!" he stood up and ran into Tenten's door. He pressed the doorbell.

Somebody opened the door. Tenten, unmistakably. "Oh, you're here, finally." She said, only head sticking out the door, looking slightly disappointed.

"So.. I'm here," he said. "Let's go?"

"You're late."

He felt a vein pop in his head. "I am not! It's exactly seven! It says so in my watch!"

"Exactly,"

"Oh? Then what's wrong?"

"First of all, your watch must be advance by three minutes. It's only 6:57." She told him. "Second of all, the party starts at six thirty. Most of all, you said you'd pick me up at six. Hyuuga Neji, what is up with you?! Making me wait for almost an hour?!"

"W-wha?" he was lost, he admitted to himself.

"I see, you were probably with you companions, discussing how you'll embarrass me at Haruno's party. I should have known! Oh, or perhaps you were already there, and you forgot me! Or you were there and finishing your trap or setup or—"

"Would you shut up? I wasn't doing any of those!"

"Oh yes you were!"

"There you go again, being so defensive."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Up to now, only her head was sticking out the door. "I don't care now. I'm not going anymore, I'll go change."

"You can't do that!" he objected. "Come on,"

Neji bit his lip. She really looked disappointed. What was up with him, anyway?! Making her wait for an hour?! He really forgot that he said six, and if he'd known that he said six, he wouldn't have counted a lot of times and stayed below her window! They've been waiting for each other in the past hours—what was that?!

"Look.. I'm sorry, I forgot that I'd pick you up at six.."

"How could you forget that?! You really intended to make me wait in this! I never felt comfortable with these things you know that!"

"I'm really sorry, is there any way that I can make up for this?"

Tenten looked down. She was really disappointed. Parties, she had never been in one, since no one would really invite her, and admittedly, she was excited. But that fact that Neji made her wait for a long time made her think again—should she really trust anyone at all? Maybe he was just fooling around, I mean you'll never know, right? She didn't want to be fooled, not ever. She looked over again at Neji, and due to intuition, she could tell that he was sorry.

"I guess—"

"Come on, we're late already.." she said, which made Neji look up to her.

_Holy.._ he thought. Revealed was Tenten's figure wrapped in an elegant dark kimono (or was that navy blue?) with streaks of a subtle hue. He was utterly stunned upon seeing her, oh so pretty and oh so.. un-Tenten-like.

"W-whoa.."

Tenten walked pass him. "Aren't you coming?"

"H-hai." He said as he walked after her.

"Well.. looking at the bright side," they began walking side by side. "Since we're going there late.. they won't notice us so much anymore. Will they?"

"I don't know, I never paid attention to parties before."

"I know that, but.. hey I was only looking at the bright side."

The moon was so bright that it lit up everything around them—it was so beautiful. Almost perfect.

"Hey, what do you call that kind of moon?"

Tenten twisted her neck to face Neji, who was walking behind her. "Wha—?" As if on cue, she looked up at the moon, too. "What do you mean?"

"Is that a full moon?"

"No, that's a new moon." She replied. "Wow, it's nice, isn't it?"

He nodded awkwardly. Some moments passed before he initiated that they enter Sakura's house already.

"W-wait.." she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't think I'm ready.."

"Why not?"

"I.." she bit her lip. "Ah.. C-can we just stay here instead of go in? So.. that we can gaze at the moon..?"

Neji realized that Tenten wasn't ready to show her new, or other, side, and agreed. It's true that the outside was a lot better. "I know a temple somewhere here." He said. "Let's just stay there, what do you think?"

"Alright," she said, following the prodigy.

Almost a hundred steps had to be conquered before they arrived the top of the temple. If it weren't for the moon, it would have been zero vision, but because of the moon, it was lit subtly—just right for the night.

They weren't the only one there, there were some couples staying on the stairs, so they ended up somewhere sort of far—wherein only a couple could see them. But they didn't mind since the two seemed to be busy with one another.

"So we'll party here?" he asked her.

She didn't reply. She was so excited a while ago to actually have been invited to a party, and now she thinks that she couldn't do it. "I'm like a kid aren't I? Can't even stand parties.. if you want to join them you can just go. I don't care."

"Will you shut up?" he replied. "I like this place, Don't shoo me away."

"I'm not shooing you away—I was just saying.. I mean in case you're.."

"I invited you here, so it's just normal that I'd comply to what you want to do. Besides I like this place."

"Okay.." she looked down. Why was she so guilty!?

Tenten took a seat on a bench and looked up. "This is such a perfect spot for star gazing.. Especially now that the moon is so.. bright and wonderful."

Neji chuckled. _She's so cheesy._ He occupied the space next to hers. "Don't you want to go to the party?"

"Nah," she replied. "There won't be much of a difference anyway. This is even better—you know.. you'll barely have time to gaze through the stars with that kind of moon."

Neji stared at her. _I am barely able to see you in this angle. You're so pretty._ He thought, then when he realized it, shook his head instantly.

"This is priceless," she muttered.

_Blue Moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue Moon  
You know just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for _

"What's that?"

"Music, Tenten. Those two over there brought their own radio."

Tenten felt a smile cross her face. "Wow.. that's really cool."

"Yeah.."

_And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_

Neji pondered for a while before speaking. The song was romantic.. and it matched the current atmosphere. Once in a while, he'll take stolen glances at Tenten, who never catches him. _Why did she suddenly look so pretty? Or is it just me? Why am I always so late?!_

"Wow.. This is kinda fun." Tenten said, quite expecting something.

Neji stood up, Tenten's eyes following his action. She gave him a confused look. "Everything's perfect—maybe I should ask you to dance?"

"Huh..?"

Neji extended a hand. "Would you dance with me?"

Without replying, Tenten slowly reached for his hand and stood up. She blushed when he got her right hand with his left, got her left hand and placed it on his shoulder. She blushed even more when he placed his right hand on her waist. They moved around just naturally—wherever the music will bring them, until the last stanza faded away.

_Blue moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my eart_

_Without a love of my own.._

"That was a weird song," Tenten chuckled. He blushed absentmindedly with her smile.

_She is so beautiful._

"What's wrong with you, Hyuuga?"

"I.. ah.. nothing." He said. It was obvious that he didn't want to speak—he just wanted to dance. Tenten understood that. She was smiling all along—she suddenly felt like she wanted to jump. _Now THIS is priceless._

The song quickly changed to another Sinatra song. The intro wasn't long.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Wond'ring in the night what were the chances_

_We'd be sharing love before the night was through_

"Another song?" she chuckled again. Neji found her very teasing tonight. "I'm warning you—I'm not a dancer.."

"Shh," he mumbled, which surprised Tenten. Normally, he'd say 'Shut up.'

_Something in your eyes was so inviting_

_Something in your smile was so exciting_

_Something in my heart told me I must have you_

Neji closed his eyes. Tenten couldn't be mistaken—this was getting more intimate, but she liked it. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and closed her eyes too.

_Strangers in the night_

_Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_

_Up to the moment when we said our hello little did we know_

_Love was just a glance away, _

_A warm embracing dance away and_

Tenten felt her head lean on Neji's shoulders, to which he did not mind.

_What's wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _Am I falling for this girl..?_

_Ever since that night we've been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right for strangers in the night_

A sudden urge suddenly made Neji face Tenten. This has been the closest they have been. She could practically feel his breath softly touch the bottom of her eyes. He, on the other hand, could smell her fragrance. He drew his head closer to hers, and they both closed their eyes—not knowing what they were doing. They were in a bliss, too happy to feel what they're doing and if it's right or wrong. 

_Love was just a glance away_

_A warm, embracing dance away_

Tenten suddenly opened her eyes and realized what they were doing after around two seconds. She immediately pushed him away. "Y-you.."

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. "T-tenten I—" Without another word, she ran as fast as she could—out of this place.

_Ever since we've been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right for strangers in the night._

Neji followed right after her.

Tenten ran even faster. She felt confused. What was that?! She didn't know what to think about now. Why was she even running? All questions bothered her so much that she didn't realize that a tear was dwelling down her face.

--

I don't own any song, particularly Blue Moon and Stranger of the Night.

I decided to put that part here. It might be a spoiler :P so.. hehe. Gah. I'm so stupid. I thought I already uploaded this chapter two days ago!! Sorry for the delay!! )) I had my graduation today:D And I was supposed to upload the next chappie today. But.. Gah. Sorry for being so stupid.

Pls. don't complain about the songs I used. I like em. Hehe! Oldies.. hehe!

Ehem. So, back to business. Prior to the near ending of this fic, I'm currently storming on the outline of my new fic which will soon be my active fic. I gave up on my Shikaino oneshot. Note every after my active fiction ends, I storm up on a oneshot, or a sequel. Much like an icebreaker or something like that.

For more details, check my profile on the PENDING section. :D


	10. Chapter 10

I wish I owned Naruto, but apparently, I don't.

---

Tenten bit her lip. She couldn't sleep. Not at all.

_Just a while ago.. just a little while ago.._ she thought_ Neji.. I.. we.. _

"SHIT THIS WON'T DAMN WORK!" She got up and rested her head on her hands and breathed. "I can't sleep. This is hopeless. Fuck."

She looked up. The only thing she could see was the wall on the other side. And there were four flowers there, too. Roses. Red Roses. In her mind, she could remember Neji giving those to her. Those flowers were the first ones she received in her whole life. And the one who gave those flowers gave her her first kiss.. She could clearly remember how. How perfect everything was—the stars, the sky, the music, the atmosphere.. that guy she danced with..

_Love was just a glance away.. _

A kiss.

_A warm embracing dance away.. _

And she pushed him away from her.

"GUH!" Why was she so affected? Why was it such a fuss on her? Well, of course, except for the fact that he is her first kiss.. and her first.. her first..

Friend.

"Damn you, Hyuuga. Get out of my mind. I can't breathe anymore." She felt like crying. She could remember his lips. The way she owned them, even if it was only a split second. She could feel regret—why did she have to push him away?! Her whole body shivers when she remembers his face—the way his eyes looked at her when she pushed him away, as if he yearned for more, with a mix of regret itself. But more on the yearning part..

"I can't do this." She told herself. _What is this feeling?_

--

The next day at the academy, Neji and company were miraculously early. Neji was busy staring at the air between him and the dartboard, thinking of a lot of things regarding only one subject. Shikamaru was busy pouting and rolling his eyes behind him, while Kiba and Chouji were busy laughing and annoying people.

After a rhythmic laugh, Chouji began annoying his new target: Nara Shikamaru. "Oi, Neji! I didn't see you last night at the party! I thought you'd come there!"

"Yea! You'll never guess what happened!" Kiba followed, voice as loud as Chouji.

Neji, on the other hand, heard them, but did their words did not register in his radar.

Chouji mischievously giggled. "You do the honor Kiba! Khkhkhkh!"

"Alright, khkhkh!" Kiba had to cover his nose so that he won't snort. "Shikamaru made out with Ino last night!" Following his statement was an even louder laugh shared with Chouji. That part did not escape Neji's radar, though, he did not react.

"You've grown, my son!" Kiba tried to sound like a mother, then laughed hysterically again. "WAHAHAHAHA!"

Neji could feel Shikamaru's dark aura. Kiba and Chouji were successful.

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat's the fun about?!" Naruto suddenly jumped in, hanging on Kiba and Chouji's shoulders. Sasuke followed right behind him, and stood in front of Neji.

"O! Naruto! Sasuke!" Kiba said enthusiastically. "Do you know what happened in the party last night?!"

"Uh.. a lot.. wait, make your question clear.." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Never mind, Shikamaru! Our boy! He.."

"He made out with his girlfriend!!" Chouji laughed. "Well it was just a kiss which was a little long, but considering Shikamaru.. WHOA!"

"WHAT?! He made out with Ino?! That bitch?!"

Sasuke saw Shikamaru's death glare for the first time. "If she's a bitch then what do you call your little girlfriend?"

"What the.. are you insulting my Sakura-chan?" Naruto eyed Shikamaru.

"Why? Do you have any other girlfriend that I might be referring to?"

"Damn you Shikamaru!"

The tension rose between Shikamaru and Naruto, Kiba and Chouji were busy cheering, Neji was busy staring, so only Sasuke noticed Tenten enter the room. She looked nervous. Did she drink coffee or something? Tenten sat on the corner which is farthest from them.

He diverted his attention to Neji, who was still busy staring. "Oi," he snapped.

"What?"

Sasuke tilted his head at Tenten. Neji saw her, he caught him bite his lip and his hands shook a little before he resumed to staring.

"I heard about this seven-day dare thing." Sasuke said.

"Hn,"

"And.. I also learned that today's the seventh day."

_Snap!_ Neji thought. _I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE DARE ANYMORE!_

"So.. what.? Was it successful?"

_I SAID I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE DARE!! _

"Did you make her fall in love with you?"

_I SAID I—_ Neji stopped his thought. _'Did you make her fall in love with you?'_

"Shut up, Sasuke-kun. I'm not in the mood."

"Hn, looks like it wasn't only Shikamaru who had a great night, neh?"

Neji almost jumped off his seat when he heard that. Thankfully, he didn't. He only fell off.

"W-w-what the hell are you talking about, you damned Uchiha?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, who knows?"

Neji bit his lip. "W-well, good.." he sat again. _Fuck you._ He was tempted to look at Tenten again, but the presence of the Uchiha bothered him so much. So he just stared at the air between him and the board again.

Sasuke could only smirk.

--

"Class, I know you all know this but… I just want to remind you.. that today.. is that last day of the school year." Iruka said in a sentimental mode, then he sighed. "Before we begin with the last aiming test, I'd like to say that I really will—"

The class groaned. _Iruka and his cheesy lines.._

"I really will not make this day easy for you to finish." His eyebrows met. "Because the distance from you and the dartboard will be.. far.. from usual. Maybe a meter more, or two."

They groaned louder. "WHHAAAA?!"

"So, with that, let's begin. I'll be using draw lots." He grinned mischievously as he picked a small piece of paper from a wooden bowl. "Naruto Uzumaki,"

Naruto froze. "M-me..?"

"Yes, you. Baka." Sasuke elbowed his best friend.

"Grrr. Did you call me baka?!"

"Yes, you. Baka." Sasuke only repeated to annoy Naruto more. Knowing that guy, Naruto's passion flames up more in troublesome times. And it would be a pain if Naruto won't graduate—Sasuke would be a loner. Not that he doesn't want to be a loner, but because without Naruto around, his fangirls will take over his place. That won't be so nice..

Naruto stood up grumpily as Iruka pointed his spot and drew and X on it. "Here's where your left foot should be."

"Tss.. why are you making such a simple aiming exercise so complicated, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's really annoying!!"

"This is the finals, Naruto." Iruka said as he sat down. "Now, begin."

Naruto's turn ended almost unexpectedly. He finished all 10 shots in more or less two minutes, and only had two unmissed ones. Sasuke was rather amazed.

"I didn't know you can get 8 over 10."

Naruto fired up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"That was a compliment, you idiot!"

"I got insulted!!"

While the two were busy fighting, Iruka picked the next student. "Tenten,"

"H-hai," Tenten stood up, almost loosing her balance. Neji could only bite his lip while looking at her. She looked really miserable.

"Tenten, you don't need your own kunai." Iruka said as Tenten got a kunai from her kit (that thing that looks like a small bag hung on the belt or something.. dunno what it's called hehe "). "There's a prepared set for you there on the ground."

"H-hai," Tenten said. She didn't get the prepared ones from the ground though. In face it doesn't seem like she even heard him, but she answered anyway. "Sh-shall I?"

Iruka sweatdropped. "Okay.."

"Heh. Now she's starting to sound like your cousin." Shikamaru smirked.

Tenten threw her first kunai, but it wasn't a bull's eye, which surprised everyone. In fact it didn't touch the dartboard. It landed a few feet before the dartboard.

"Tenten, concentrate," Iruka said. He, too, was shocked.

Tenten bit her lip. She couldn't concentrate. Not with.. him.. there. Her hands shook, and she almost dropped her kunai. "Shit," she whispered.

"Tenten, is something wrong?" Iruka asked, alarmed.

Neji was not less alarmed than his teacher. Is this because of him?

"H-hai," Tenten said. She suddenly tasted something.. rusty. Something like.. blood. _Shit I bit my lip too hard.._ she thought.

Surprisingly Tenten did not have a single hit. She the rest of the nine landed on the dartboard, thankfully, but not one was a bull's eye. She quickly sat down after.

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

Hinata got all ten of them, so did Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru.

"Whoa! I never knew you'd get it!" Kiba commented.

"Shut up." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"And your girlfriend also had a perfect score!!"

Kiba got three misses, Chouji got four misses, Neji got five, Sakura got nine, just like Naruto. Not long after the tests were concluded, the school year also ended.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura went out to eat in the ramen shop to celebrate. Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji decided to have a picnic near a lake, as suggested by Ino. All of them were swimming except for Neji and Shikamaru.

"This is a nice place." Shikamaru yawned. "Ino knows how to choose relaxing yet fun places." Shikamaru dared to bring up Ino because he knew that Neji was too preoccupied to even listen to him. He diverted his attention to Ino, who was racing with Kiba and Chouji in the lake. "So.. how was your week?"

"…"

"Tsch.. so.. what happened to the dare?"

"Would you shut up, Shikamaru?" Neji finally uttered a sentence. "I don't want to remember it. Shut up."

"You still don't get it, ne, Neji."

"I don't need to get anything! I don't give a damn about that stupid dare anymore! Don't you get it?! You should've gotten it by now! You're a genius, aren't you?!"

"I got it already, Neji. It is you who hasn't gotten it yet. You're also a genius, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

"Tsch." Shikamaru sighed. "Think about it. I told you that Ino doesn't mean to hurt you or whatever."

"Of course not," he sarcastically retorted.

"Think about it, Neji. You're thinking too much of the dare that you don't realize what's going on with you and Tenten. You saw her a while ago, didn't you? She was miserable—the worst shape in her life!"

Neji bit his lip.

"Think. Neji. You have to realize this for yourself."

Neji stood up. "I'm heading back home."

"Wait up." Shikamaru said. "Does she love you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"…"

"Was Ino's plan a success?"

Neji's eyes widened. He got it now.

_A reverse checkmate._

"So..? Was it?"

Neji did not reply and sat back down. "When are you planning to go back? I need to buy flowers."

--

**tobecontinued:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked out of the ramen store.

"Where do we go next..?" Naruto asked.

"Let's hang out by the lake! I think Shikamaru and the others are there!" Sakura suggested. "If he's there Ino's probably there too1"

"Actually I just left."

The three of them (actually just two. Sasuke wasn't paying attention.) were rather shocked when they saw Ino standing right before them.

"Ino?! I thought you were there?"

"I have to open the flower shop. I forgot that my dad's out today." she said. "But they're all still there."

"We'll go there, then." Naruto said. "We'll see you later,"

"Later," Ino left.

"Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I won't accompany you there anymore."

"What--why?!"

"We'll see each other tomorrow anyways. I'll go rest."

"If you really don't want to come.." Naruto pouted. "Then, let's go, Sakura-chan?"

"Come on,"

Naruto and Sakura walked away while Sasuke went back to the academy.

--

_Love was just a glance away._ That line never left Tenten's mind since last night. _If I didn't do such a stupid thing, I shouldn't have been lonely today. I'm lonely again._

"I knew you'd be here."

Tenten almost fell off the branch of the cherry blossom tree, thankfully, Sasuke caught her hand.

"Uchicha! Why are you here?! How did you know I'm here?!"

"I thought you hung out here since your lunch with Neji."

She wanted to comment on that part, but did not. "Then why are you here?!"

"Coz I thought you'd hang out here."

"So what?!"

"I thought you needed to talk. I'm being nice here, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Neji was very weird this morning. Like you."

"I don't want to talk about him, Sasuke. I have more things which I have to think about." She lied.

"Oh really? Like what, perhaps?"

"Like.." she thought. "Like.. my lost parents!" _Shit. Why did I bring them up?!_

"Hn, right."

"What do you mean?! Sasuke, you're supposed to be the person who understands me the most when it comes to family! You lost yours too, right?! But in my case, I don't know if they're alive or what!"

"Then go look for them."

"W-what?!"

"You could have done that some years past. It's not possible that you actually think of yourself as someone important here."

"What?!"

"But when you met Neji, your mind probably changed."

She opened her mouth to say "WHAT!" for the third time in a row, but she did not. "Well.. it did. That was before. But now.."

"When you're not with the person who you really like, you're going to feel different." Sasuke said.

"What do you know about it?"

"Trust me. I understand what you feel."

"Don't tell me you.."

"When you're with that person, you act like yourself, and when she's not around, you're different. But the other people won't see that you're different because they barely see you when you're acting like yourself. You were probably like yourself when you were with Neji."

"…"

"When I'm with that person, I feel natural. But when that person's not around, I feel different. But you see me like that because you never saw me with that person, so it's not any different for you."

Tenten smiled. "You came up here because you needed help."

"Not at all," Sasuke insisted. "I wanted to know what you're planning to do now. Why don't you talk to Neji?"

"Yea right, that's a good idea." She sarcastically said. "I don't want to talk to him."

"You do."

"I don't."

'You do. Go tell him you like him, dammit."

"What the—and why should I do that?!"

"Because you have to look for your family."

"What?!"

"They're your responsibility. You should look or at least know if they're still alive or what. You're pretty lucky. You still have fifty percent chance that they're still alive. While me, no chance at all."

"Sasuke.." she sympathized with him. "I guess you're right."

"Hai."

She stood up to leave. "I'll go to Ino's flower shop before I talk to him."

"You do that." Sasuke sat down and rested his back.

"By the way, does that person of yours know how you feel?"

"..who knows.."

"When I see that person, I'll tell that person that I talked to you."

Sasuke did not reply anymore. Tenten left.

--

_Sasuke's right. I should look for my family. I need to know if they're still alive and where they are. They're my responsibility. _

Tenten was just inches away from the shop when she heard voices. They sounded so familiar.

"Aplogy?"

"Yea. Which one here means apology?"

"The hydrangea means apology. Will that do?"

"Twelve of those hydra.. whatever."

"Hyndrangea."

"Right."

_It's Ino and Neji!!_ She thought, then she ducked before they even saw her. _He's buying flowers? Could those possibly be for.. me?_

"So you're buying that for—"

"How much is it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Neji. I'm still asking you. Are those for Tenten?"

"…"

"I knew it. Is that for the last prank?"

_Prank?!_

"What do you mean?"

"It's the last day of the dare. She's supposed to tell you that she loves you already. Is that your alibi or something? So that she'll easily tell you how she feels?"

_DARE?!_

"Ino, this isn't anything about the dare."

"It is. Without the dare, you won't even be talking to her. You should thank me enough, Hyuuga Neji. The past seven days were all about the dare!"

"It's not that.."

"So did you make her fall in love with you in that short while? If so, then you are good! Oh I get it now! These flowers are apology for playing with her, right?"

"Ino I.."

Tenten felt horrible.

So she was being played with after all..

"I guess I won't follow you around school after all." Ino said. "I'm giving this to you with a discount. Just a hundred bucks for the twelve for these."

Tenten immediately ran away.

_So that was it?! The past week was all about the dare?! I had to fall for him in a week, then he'll dump me, was that how it was supposed to be?! _

"Tenten-san!"

Tenten stopped running at the sight of her former student.

"Hinata!"

The two of them went to the swings and occupied one each.

"You were really great a while ago, Hinata. I'm proud of you." Tenten smiled at her.

"Thank you. Ano. Tenten-san.. is something wrong? Between you and Nii-san? I wasn't e-expecting at a-all that you will not get p-perfect.. everyone was.. everyone was.. shocked.."

"Hinata.. tell me.. the past week.. was that all for a dare? Was your cousin playing with me all week?"

Hinata nearly fell off her swing. "W-what?!"

"I heard about that dare. Just a while ago. So it means that the past week is all about that dare and nothing else? Your cousin was playing with me?"

"Ano.. Tenten-san.. I.." Hinata bit her lip then looked down. "Gomen nasai! I.. really wanted to tell you but.. my cousin.."

Tenten sighed and stood up. "Don't bring him up anymore." She smiled painfully. "Hinata, by the way.. I.. won't be here by tomorrow."

"W-what?! Why?!"

"I'll be leaving. To go look for my family."

"But, Tenten-san—"

"I'll be gone for a while. A year.. no probably more." Tenten said. "Don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"You can't leave, Tenten-san!"

"I have to. My family is my responsibility.. I have to at least know if they're alive or not."

"B-but.."

"By the way, Hinata, I talked to Sasuke a while ago. He was the one who gave me that brilliant idea."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

--

It's more like a Sasuke-chapter, neh? XD. I granted a request of a reader :) . So yea.

Sorry for the late update, btw. I was waiting for the 3rd review before I began working on this one. Yep, I always wait for the 3rd review before I begin the next chapter. though right now, i'm more than happy that i got more than 3 reviews in chapter 10. i worked real hard on that one you see :)).


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Tenten sighed as she went back and forth her cabinet and duffel bag. She was fixing her stuffs for her departure tomorrow.

_Tsunade-sama doesn't know that I'm leaving. She'll probably get mad._

She sighed again, then sat down on her bed. From not so far away, she found four stems of roses lying idly. She stood up and picked them up before going out of her room. Tenten placed the roses on the dining table, not knowing why she even did that.

The truth hurts, but she had to admit it. She was hurt badly, so bad that she could literally feel her heart beat slower than usual. But.. for some strange reason.. she couldn't cry.

Maybe she was just disappointed. Neji crushed her pride, after all. He played with her.

_Dingdong._

The kunoichi stood up and attended to the door. "Wait a second,"

Although, her reaction wasn't very.. nice.. the moment she saw the person standing in front of her.

Neji.

Neji holding a boquet of flowers. _Probably the hydra.. something.. he brought from Ino a while ago._

She closed the door, but he didn't let her.

"Tenten, wait,"

"What?!" She released her grip on the door.

"I'm.. sorry." He said, offering the flowers to her. "For last night. I didn't mean to.. kiss.. you."

"Alright," she closed the door again, but he stopped her again, anyways. "WHAT?!"

"These are.. for you."

"I don't care! Just leave me alone, okay?"

"No—wait, don't close the door!" he pushed the door open again. "Tenten, I'm sorry!"

"Okay! You're forgiven!"

"I.. also have to tell you something.."

"About the dare?

His look was rather shocked when he learned that Tenten knew about the dare. "W-wait.. h-how did you—"

"You don't need to know—just leave me alone now, get out of my house!"

"Tenten wait! I'm sorry for that I didn't.. I didn't know that it would end this way."

"Of course you didn't!" She was holding back her tears as she tried to close the door which Neji continually pushed open.

"I never knew that.. that I'd love you after that dare, Tenten! Please forgive me!"

She bit her lip. So.. he loved her? Heh. Yea, right. "I forgive you already, like I said a while ago! For now, please just STOP it, alright?!" Tears started falling down her face. "Stop.. QUIT HURTING ME ALREADY!"

"Tenten, I'm sorry!"

"Fuck, I already said you're forgiven!"

"I.. I don't believe you."

She wanted to look at his face, but she was afraid that she'll let him enter her house once she finds out his reaction. She could only look at the floor now, as she tried to close her door. "You really are a genius, aren't you, Hyuuga?"

He gulped. He was back to Hyuuga now.

"Okay. I haven't forgiven you yet. Of course I haven't, but to cut this whole thing short, for MY sake this time, just think that I have already. Anyway, I will. Someday."

"I.. I won't leave this place until you've forgiven me. Beat me up, throw me a kunai, spit on me, come on! Just please forgive me! When you have.. then maybe we can.. maybe we can start again."

"GET OUT!"

"No."

"Fine then, since you won't stop me, just do me a favor!" she wiped her face with her left hand. "Don't.. don't ever show me your face! Get out here, now, and never show me your face! That way, I'd forget you. And when I forget you.. as in.. I don't remember you at all.. maybe except for your name.. when I forget you.. that's.. that's the only time I'd be able to forgive you."

Neji's grip weakened as Tenten was able to close the door and even lock it.

"Tenten.. please don't do this." He said from outside. "I need you."

"Well then, I don't!" she insisted. When she saw the flowers he gave on the table, she quickly got them and opened the door again. Not looking at Neji, she threw the flowers at him.

"There, I don't need you! I don't need your flowers, your company, your food, your words, your advice, your pranks, your tricks, your.. your stupid ways to hurt me!" she shut the door again, then sat down. She rested her head on her pants. Tears didn't stop falling since it started. "Aren't you.. aren't you happy yet?! What else do you want? I gave you back everything!"

"Tenten—"

"Except for the food, of course. Do you want me to barf them out?! So that I won't owe you anything anymore, then maybe you'd stop me."

"..Please just listen to me."

"I don't want to. It's no use." She mumbled. "Get out."

"No, you have to.. listen. Let me explain the dare."

"Right. The dare. I know everything about it already, no need to waste your voice. In fact.. in fact, by now you're supposed to leave me. Ditch me now! Your dare is successful! You accomplished it!" Tenten said in between breaths. "Get out now. Please quit hurting me. I'm _begging_ you. You.. finished your dare successfully, Hyuuga. All you have to do is leave me now."

--

Hinata was unconsciously walking back and forth the hallway since her cousin came in the house at around 9 in the evening. He didn't look cold, like he usually did. He looked more tact, or rather, hurt. Ridiculous. Problematic. Stressed.

With that, she thought that it was enough for her to assume that something bad must have happened between her cousin and Tenten. But that wasn't the only problem. Tenten is leaving tomorrow morning! If Neji wakes up late, he won't be able to catch her! And.. he'll be in a black mood forever!

_But.. if I tell nii-san that she's going to leave, he'll surely stop her. And.. Tenten-san told me not to tell anyone!_

She was pressing her pointer fingers together again.

_Oh no.. what will I do? What will I do? Kami, why did Sasuke have to give that idea to Tenten-san anyway?_

Hinata stopped and looked at the door.

_What if I go and ask Sasuke now?_

She walked into the door, but when she realized how late the hour is already, she stopped her attempt.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

"Hoe?!" she jumped. It was her father. "F-father!"

"It's past eleven. You should go sleep already."

"B-but.."

"What? Is there a problem?"

"I-iie," she shook her head. "I'll.. go to bed now."

--

The next day, Hinata woke up at around six. She quickly raced to her cousin's room.

_It doesn't matter now. I have to do something to save the relationship! It's the least that I can do for Tenten-san, even if she told me to not tell anyone! This is the only way I can help!_

"Neji-niisan, ohayou!" she used most of her energy to not stutter as she knocked on her cousin's door.

_Bang!_

She jumped in shock. Something broke inside, like.. a vase or something! Was he.. breaking.. stuffs?

"Niisan.. a-ano.. I—I have to.. ano.. I have to tell you—something, ano, important! P-please—"

_Thud!_

She knocked louder. "Nii-san! Please o-open th-the door!"

"Nee-chan, it's no use, he won't open that. He's been banging since this morning." Hanabi appeared out of nowhere. "Breakfast is served already."

"H-hai, I'll be down in a minute."

Hanabi left after that.

_He has to listen to me, or else Tenten-san will leave without him knowing!_

When she finally gave up, she decided to write it down on a paper instead.

Then, she slipped it under his door, hoping he'd read it. Hinata left for breakfast after that, still hoping that Neji will find time to notice her note.

--

'_When I forget you.. that's the only time I'd be able to forgive you.'_

Tenten's words kept flashing in his mind. It only made him throw more things. His vase is broken. His picture frame is broken. His room is a total mess.

'_Don't.. don't ever show me your face! Get out here, now, and never show me your face!'_

Crying.

Hyuuga Neji is crying. He's angry. He's sad. He's stupid. He's a jerk.

"Fuck." He muttered. Since one in the morning, he had a brilliant idea, and threw everything he could inside his room. For six whole hours, he has been throwing and breaking things, messing up his room and life.

_'In fact.. in fact, by now you're supposed to leave me. Ditch me now! Your dare is successful! You accomplished it!'_

_'QUIT HURTING ME!'_

"FUCK!" He got a glass of orange juice and threw it on the door, orange juice spilled over wooden floor and.. paper?

Out of curiosity, Neji picked up the soaked paper, so ready to rip it.

But when he recognized the penmanship, he decided to take a look before reading it. Neji's eyes widened. He immediately dropped the paper and ran outside. He even passed by the dining table, wherein most of his relatives were eating.

"Neji! Where are you going?!" his uncle called, but he did not respond.

Hinata, on the other hand was rather relieved. _Please.. make sure you don't let her leave, nii-san!_

Neji passed through the early morning streets of Konoha, with only the letter's message in mind.

'Tenten-san is leaving Konoha this morning. Please go after her.'

--

Wee! Early update :D I really appreciated the reviews so I immediately made this chapter. :D thank you for the support guys! 12 reviews.. I mean whoa! Accomplishment! XD. Again, thanks for the support:)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--

"A bowl of ramen, please," Tenten dropped her duffel bags and sat down. Just some minutes ago, she left Konoha successfully, but she forgot to eat breakfast. Luckily, for her, she found a lost restaurant in the middle of the woods, just in time for her growling stomach.

"One order of ramen, coming up," a lady said.

Tenten sighed. Today, since she woke up, she felt refreshed. Or at least not as wasted as yesterday. The encounter with Neji did help—a lot in that sense. She was positive that she left every memory there in Konoha, and that she was ready to look for her parents. She believed she was over everything already. She was Tenten, anyways. She's a strong lady. She can easily forget things overnight, just like what she's been doing since she was alone.

"Here's your ramen." The lady a while ago said. "Eat it up for a safe trip."

Tenten began eating.

_Just as I thought, it's not as good as Ichiraku's. _Ichiraku Ramen was one thing she was going to miss.

"Miss, I need the bill."

The lady came into her and gave her her bill. "You're a Konoha kunoichi, aren't you?"

She looked at her blankly, not knowing what to answer. _'Yea. I used to, until now since I ran away.'_ "Sorta,"

"I see, you must have ran away from home."

She almost jumped off her seat when she heard that. "E-excuse me?"

"I've met some people like you already." The lady explained. "It's not bad to leave home, really."

"I know that."

"Just make sure that nobody would miss you if you didn't tell anyone about it. It would be very troublesome to have someone following you, or looking for you at least."

A customer entered, the lady accommodated her immediately.

_Thirty bucks,_ she thought. She got her purse from her pocket and opened it.

Surprisingly, though, the first thing she saw wasn't money.

Instead, she saw something rather familiar. It was a small, dry cherry blossom. A sudden memory flashed right in front of her. She was resting on a tree then, when she suddenly smelled something fragrant.

"_W-what the hell?!"_

"_I don't want anything from you, but I do have something for you." He said, smiling handsomely._

"..Neji.." she whispered. When she realized that she was looking idiotic, she shook her flashback off and paid for her food.

The lady got the bill from the table. "You know, miss, everyone would always say have a safe and happy trip. But I say that nothing beats the safety and happiness of home. There's nothing wrong with going back, really."

Tenten smiled and nodded. "Thanks." The lady left.

With that, she grabbed her duffel bags and headed out of the restaurant.

She thought for a while, should she go back or not? It was pretty tempting. That lady did influence her mood. Now she was confused. Heck, she went back anyway.

She had to go back.

Suddenly, a kunai landed, missing merely a centimeter of her foot. She jumped back.

_An enemy? AT THIS TIME?!?!_

"Look, we're lucky, it's a Konoha kunoichi!" a masked guy appeared from nowhere. She got a kunai from her pocket, but realized that it was too late. A whole crowd of masked guys was in front of her. "W-what do you want from me?!"

"Whoa.. you look like you're going somewhere, miss."

"Oh! Wait I know this girl!" one of them said.

"Aren't you the kunoichi, Tenten? You're pretty famous outside Konoha, you know. Our team needs you and your aiming skills."

"You're known as Bull's Eye, right?"

"Oh! You mean she's the daughter of.. _that_ person?"

One of them laughed. "Look at her, attempting to throw a kunai. That might work with one of us, but you'll be dead before that kunai reaches any of us!"

"We might change our mind if you join our team, though."

"I don't think so." One of them replied. "Loyalty: that's one thing Konoha shinobis have in common. Except for that bastard, Orochimaru."

Tenten slowly felt horror crawl from all over her body. Was this the end? A little later, she felt regression. She shouldn't have taken this way. Damn that lady! Right now, these guys only mean one thing: It wasn't meant for her to go back to Konoha.

"She won't join us no matter what, so we better finish her off here."

The next thing she knew, all of them where holding a kunai each. There were at least twenty of them, and only one of her.

"Fire!"

She closed her eyes, that was the only movement she could do apparently. She could barely even breathe.

_I'm dead_

_I'm dead_

_I'm dead_

_I'm dead_

_I'm—_

Tenten slowly opened her eyes. "Alive?" She looked at her hands which were in perfect shape. No blood whatsoever.

"Kaiten!"

Strong wind suddenly gushed, throwing kunais everywhere but Tenten.

The moment she opened her eyes again, she found out that the masked guys left. Though, there was one guy left.

He was facing her. The guy had long black hair and whitish-lavender eyes.

And Tenten managed to say only one word. "..Neji,"

Neji looked like he was about to cry, but he wasn't crying. "Tenten," he drew closer to her. "Please don't go anymore. I'm really sorry, please believe me. I'm really, really sorry for hurting you. I promise, I'll never hurt you anymore. I'll take care of you. I promise that. Please believe me, give me one more chance, Tenten."

Tenten gulped and looked down. What exactly was she thinking when she ran back here? She didn't know what to answer. Why did she come back?!

"Or, if you want, I'll never show my face to you anymore. I'll never talk to you, I'll never go near you. I'll just.. look at you from afar, never to bother you for the rest of my life. I swear. Just please don't go."

Silence. There were at least 2 minutes of silence.

Tenten made the first move, though not vocal. She broke the silence by hugging him. She used those two long minutes to gather the courage to do that. She never hugged anyone in her whole life, with the sole exception of her father. But that was years ago.

It didn't fail to shock Neji, though. A sudden hug from Tenten? He most certainly didn't know what to feel, or rather, what he was feeling at that very moment.

"Those thing I told you yesterday, don't mind them. I won't like it if you won't talk to me. Or if you won't go near me at least. I don't want to not see your face, of course I do. I always want to see your face, if possible, every minute. If only I can take you with me, but of course I can't. My parents are my responsibility, Neji. I have to look for them."

He gulped.

"But I promise, I'll return. I'll take long, though. Two years.. something like that. Aside from looking for my parents, I also.. want to make sure.. that.. it's you. I mean.. are you kidding? You'll take care of me?" she chuckled. "We're too young. There's no way thirteen-year-olds who fell in love will be together forever. When I come back here, maybe we'll be old enough to start again, neh?"

Neji looked down, not knowing if he should agree or what. Should he contradict? And tell her that he won't let her go away, no matter what! Should he say what he's really feeling? That he'll loose his sanity if she leaves--she has to stay!!

He didn't know what to answer. "Tenten," he hugged her tighter. "Please don't go."

"I.. can't do that."

"I'll die if you go--please. I beg you.. don't go. Don't do this."

"Neji.."

"If.. if you insist, I'll drag you back. Remeber, I saved your life, Tenten. That wasn't.. for free. You have to go back. You _were_ going back right? Why can't you just go back for good? Nobody knows that you're leaving, you can still change your mind--there's plenty of time left!"

"..."

"I'll break your legs and I don't care if you'll stay mad at me forever, just go back! I won't let you go away--I won't live if you go!"

"Idiot! You're thinking of yourself again! You played with me, don't forget that fact! I can do what I want to do!"

"Tenten--"

"Sorry." she said in an apologetic voice.

"Now.. I came back here to ask.. if.. you're willing to wait for me."

His eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"Will you wait for me, Neji? I'm afraid that when I come back here, you have another lady in your life."

He pondered. She was right. He was fooling with her for a whole week. He had to pay for that, as painful as what she went through, or even more.. "..that isn't possible."

"Really? That's good."

"But.. what if when you come back you have another guy in your life?"

'Then.. I guess that means we aren't meant to be. You know what I mean. Even though we promised right now, we still won't know what will happen. But I trust you. Remember? I asked you before I can trust you, and you said yes."

He smiled. "Right. I'll wait for you, Tenten. Whatever will happen—even if you come back with another guy, I'll still wait for you."

Though deep within, he had to admit that a part of him is still waiting for Tenten to change her mind. He didn't want her to leave. He needed her.

But then again, like what she said, there was no way thirteen-year-old lovers would end up together forever.

"..Tenten.."

"Hm..?"

".."

".."

"..I love you."

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Same here."

"No."

"Hm?"

"Say it. Again."

She giggled shortly. "I.. ano.."

She had to admit, she was having a hard time. The way she confessed to Neji last night was not direct.

".. You what?"

"Ano.."

"..?" He was enjoying this.

Tenten inhaled deeply.

"I love you too, Neji."

--

--

--

--

--

"No. Definitely not, anything but that."

"Oh, come on, Neji! It's been five darn years since that girl dumped you!"

"She did not dump me, Kiba!"

"Well, she already did, three years ago! I thought she said she'd be out for just two years? Trust me, she found another guy already, Neji!" Chouji said.

Neji felt a lump in his chest.

"He's right! You should give yourself a darn chance! You haven't dated anyone since she left!"

"What do you mean? He hasn't dated anyone except for her! Tenten was the first girl he ever dated! And last, too!"

Neji sighed. Somehow, his friends were right.

"So what? You're okay now?" Chouji asked.

Neji nodded, as if he had a choice. They'd only force him more if he didn't.

"Great! So, here's how it goes: Hit the dartboard, if it's a bull's eye, you get to truth-or-dare me or Chouji. If it's not, we'll truth-or-dare you. Was that clear?"

He nodded again, then got a kunai from his pocket. "Wait," he paused.

"What?"

"I wanna hear your dare for me first."

Kiba thought. "Hm.. I'll be daring you to date a girl here!"

"Yea! Great one, Kiba!" Chouji patted Kiba's back.

"Who girl?"

"Hm.. we'll talk about that later! Just hit the spot first!"

Neji slowly positioned himself, thinking again whether he should continue or not. Though, when he was ready, surprisingly, a kunai landed on the spot before he even threw his.

"Whoa.. that's a super-bull's eye!" Chouji commented. "Good one, Neji!"

"N-no that wasn't Neji.." Kiba said in a nervous manner. The three of them turned around.

"Dare,"

A lady around their age was standing there. She looked extremely beautiful that Kiba's nose almost bled. Her hair was down and she had an arrogant smile on her face.

Once he realized who she was, Neji smiled. "That's not right. Did you listen carefully to our discussion? If you hit a bull's eye, you get to dare _me._"

"Really?"

"Yep. And there's a dare already." Neji stood up. Kiba and Chouji were behind him, confused about what's going on.

"I know."

Shikamaru appeared behind her. He walked into Chouji and Kiba and dragged them away, much for their protest.

"Shikamaru! HEY!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!?!?!"

He sighed, dragging them out of the scene. "I thought you wanted to talk to her so I brought her here. She just returned, by the way."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US, SHIKAMARU?!?!!?"

"You'd be ruining the scene, retards." Shikamaru said, then he faced Neji. "She knows about Sasuke already, and what happened to Hinata after that. So don't go over that topic anymore."

In five seconds, the three of them left, leaving the two alone.

"Where were we? Oh yes. About the dare."

"Yeap. About the dare. I thought that since I got a bull's eye, you owe me a dare. You give up too easily. If I haven't returned today, then maybe you'd be dating another girl. What if I be your date?"

Neji smirked and walked into her. "Give up too easily? I owe you? Yea right, you're _three years late_, Tenten."

She smirked back at him. "Really? That's only been three years, Neji?"

A warm embrace.

"I missed you." They said in unison.

For the first time in five long years, Neji felt satisfied and happy. He wasn't waiting anymore, at last.

And for the first time in her whole life, Tenten found home.

All because of a dare, they hit each other's hearts..

Bull's eye.

**E N D**

Wow. At last it ended, but I have to say I greatly enjoyed writing this fic. :) Thank you all very much for your support :D:D:D Though I kinda feel that the ending wasn't that good.. what do you think? Anyways, reviews will be really sweet (don't worry they'd be the last one you'll ever make for this fic!!) Oh, and my new fic is out. It's NejiTenSasu. Please support that one, too :)

**Thanks for all the heartwarming fics, they were really touchie ;) i loved every single one of them. Thank you thank you thank you!! **

**x3.na-sanü**

_**Bull's Eye **__Apr2907, 3:05 P.M. (Philippine Time) _


End file.
